Shu the Pink Bunny Guy
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Shuichi dresses up, hopingto make Yuki happy...other things get in the way. Will Shuichi get what he strived to?


Disclaimer: Gravitation and its characters do not belong to me. This fanfiction is not written for profit, just for fun. Rating: PG for language. AU: This was inspired by a contest at a friends site about 'pink slut bunny of doom', so that is why it is seemingly kinda OOC. It's a humor fic.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
A pink haired young man stood in front of the mirror, a smile plastered on his face. It was perfect! Only a genius would think of it!  
  
Shuichi Shindou fixed the ears so they were on right, and twirled around to see the rest of his outfit: It was a tight pink bathing suit (a woman's), and pink fishnet on his upper arms and his legs. He wore black and pink knee high boots and pink elbow height gloves. Finishing it off was a rabbit's tail and the ears.  
  
Eiri Yuki, a romance novelist and Shuichi's lover, was out at that very moment, so Shuichi had no reason to think he'd barge in early. "I am a pure genius to think of this! Yuki-chan will love it!" he giggled, peeking out of the door to see if the doorknob was turning, signaling Yuki's return.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Frowning, Shuichi looked at the clock. Yuki had left at noon, saying he'd be back around 4. It was presently 4: 30. He slipped into Yuki's office, and onto the computer to look at the calendar on it. It said Yuki had a lunch meeting with a publisher wanting to publish his books for North America, then a meeting with Tohma at NG Productions.  
  
"I'll go find him! Maybe he is just out in the garage, making his way here!" Shuichi said loudly, going to the door, and running out. He looked in the garage where Yuki's car would normally be, and saw it was not there.  
  
Not wanting his dressing up to be for nothing, Shuichi walked to NG, ignoring the looks the people gave him because of the getup. Most of the people in NG didn't comment on his outfit, due to the fact he normally did some oddity at one point or another, and that was no exception.  
  
He heard a voice in Lounge B, which sounded exactly like Tohma's. "Eiri- san, it has caused Shindou-kun to go into a...slump, of a sort. It will affect NG in the long run if it continues."  
  
Then Yuki's voice said something, after Tohma's finished. "Are you saying it's my fault that Shuichi is in this slump?"  
  
"Not exactly...but it did start around the time..." Shuichi heard a cough, most likely Tohma's, when he left the sentence unfinished. He nearly screamed, when the door started opening.  
  
Shuichi jumped back, against the wall. The door nearly hit him, as Tohma walked out. "Just take it into consideration, Eiri-san," he said, before going down the hall to the elevators.  
  
There was silence, then the door shut. Shuichi slid the door open a notch, to look inside. Yuki was sitting in one of the chairs, a lit cigarette between his lips. His face was drawn in concentration.  
  
The singer smiled. Now was his chance! Shuichi waited for Yuki to turn his head away from the door, then flung it open and pounced at Yuki. The novelist stared at him, eyes slightly wider. "Shuichi!" Yuki said, before taking notice of the outfit. "What in hell..."  
  
Shuichi smiled a smile that almost seemed to crack his face. "Like it?" he asked.  
  
Yuki looked around, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. "Shuichi, what did you do?" he asked, thinking there would be some dumb story behind it.  
  
The young vocalist from Bad Luck looked slightly hurt. "I thought you'd like it." Shuichi said quietly, getting off Yuki and sitting on the chair next to him, "You've been ignoring me and doing nothing but work."  
  
"I do have a deadline to meet," Yuki said, his voice sounding irritated, "Just as you have one for Bad Luck."  
  
"Doesn't mean time can't be made," he protested, "you even made time to come here."  
  
Yuki sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Tohma said it was urgent." Yuki said, "If he hadn't, I'd be at the apartment working on my novel right now."  
  
Shuichi gave him a melancholy look. Yuki looked away for a moment, frowning, before saying, "What do you want to do?"  
  
His lover beamed, his sadness totally vanished. Yuki gave Shuichi an ironic look. Just about anything made the pink-haired man happy. "Here's a deal, Yuki-chan," Shuichi said, his face determined.  
  
Yuki felt his stomach twist. Any time Shuichi got that determined look, something bad happened. Every time. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You give me one full day with you, then I won't bother you about the novel and working." Yuki felt surprise well up, but shoved it down. It was a decent request, and had its advantages...  
  
"Fine," he said, a faint ghost of a smile appearing on his face, as Shuichi made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeal of delight and kissed him. Just then, the door to the Lounge opened and a young girl walked in. She shrieked.  
  
"Dammit!" Yuki said, hurriedly getting up and slapping a hand across her mouth. The girl was screaming bloody murder, and it was not only grating on his ears, but also most likely drawing attention. If anyone else walked in, awkward questions would get asked about them and what was going on...  
  
She whimpered under his hand, staring up at him, trembling. Yuki took his hand away, seeing that she would no longer scream. "S...Sh...Shu..." she stuttered, "Shuichi Shindou?"  
  
Shuichi look up at the mention of his name, getting up and walking over. She back away from him, staring in shock, then disgust. "SECURITY!"  
  
"Oh, crap," Yuki said, before grabbing Shuichi around the waist and running out, hoping to get to the elevator before the security showed up. His hopes where dashed. A trio of three men ran on his heels, as Shuichi wiggled in his grasp, whining about being able to run on his feet and not needing to be carried.  
  
"HALT THERE!" they yelled at Yuki. Shuichi grinned.  
  
"Yuki, stop, I have a plan," he said. Yuki shook his head, frowning.  
  
"You can tell me of this plan when we are safely away from NG," Yuki said quickly, pushing 'down' furiously. The elevator dinged and opened, and standing inside was none other then Ryuichi from Nittle Grasper. He looked past Yuki and Shuichi at the guards, and smiled.  
  
"I'll take care of them," he said winking, getting out and walking toward the three guards. Yuki didn't wait to see what happened, he pushed the button for the 1st floor, and let the doors close. He dropped Shuichi, and leaned back against the wall as it moved downward.  
  
"I coulda gotten us out of trouble if you'd stopped," Shuichi pouted, rubbing the spot where Yuki's nails had dug into his side.  
  
"You think I was waiting to find out if it worked?" Yuki said, staring at him, "She screamed as if we assaulted her!"  
  
Shuichi frowned, before beaming at Yuki again. "At least now we can go back to the apartment and have some fun," he said cheerfully.  
  
"After this scandal, we might as well," Yuki sighed, rubbing his temples. 


End file.
